The Trip
by BrookeAndLucasForever
Summary: Brooke and all her friends are going on a ski trip in the Alps... Brucas**
1. Chapter 1

I zipped open my bag and placed in all my clothes for the ski trip, not really noticing my best friend Haley was also putting my clothes in her bag. I grinned and looked over at her, 'why are you packing my clothes in your bag?' Haley shrugged her shoulders, 'In case I run out of clothes, and since you have like what is it? Three wardrobes in here, I figured you wouldn't miss them too much'. 'Okay Hales', I agrees laughing at her. 'Come on girls we don't have all night', Nathan said knocking on the door. Haley looked up at him, 'Okay Nathan, we'll be right there', Haley smiled watching him walk away.

I raised my eyebrow as she turned her attention to me, 'what?' she asked returning to her packing. 'Why don't you just tape a sign on your head that says 'smitten'? Haley laughed nervously, 'uhm, I have no Idea what you're talking about'. 'Everyone knows', I replied as she looked up at me with a shocked expression. 'WHAT?!' she blasted walking towards me. I crossed my arms and looked directly over at him in the kitchen, 'yep everyone... but him'. Haley let out a sigh of relief, 'thank god'. 'Haley why would it be so bad if he did know, he may even like you back'. Haley shook her head, 'Brooke, just drop it please'. 'Okay', I replied grinning at her.

'It's a real shame Lucas couldn't come isn't it?' Haley smiled looking over at me. I lifted my head and looked over at her, 'Haley I know you don't like him, but he's my boyfriend so please at least pretend you're not happy he can't make the trip'. Haley nodded, 'it's not that I don't like him, I just don't trust the guy'. I looked at her, with a blank expression, 'he has never given you any reason to think that.' Haley laughed and crossed her arms, 'he doesn't need to, and it's just my opinion'. I zipped my bag up and pulled it over my shoulder, 'you may not trust him, but at least trust my decision to be with him, because as it goes whether you like it or not... I'm in love with him'. Haley exhaled deeply and nodded, 'Okay'. I smiled at her and walked out of the room into the kitchen with Nathan. 'Hey', I smiled walking over to him. 'Hey', he replied fiddling with his phone.

I sat on the stool which was behind me, 'so when are Rachel and the guys getting here?' He looked over at me and leaned on the work top that was next to him. 'Rachel just called me and said they'll be here any minute'. 'Oh, okay, I smiled looking up at him. 'I really wish Luke was coming with us, this trip is gonna suck without my boyfriend there'. He nodded slightly, 'well you can at least try to have fun right?'. I nodded unconvincingly, 'and Haley's ecstatic he's not coming because well you know how she feels about me being with him'. Nathan pulled himself up and rolled up the sleeves on his sports fleece, 'Listen, Lucas is my brother and as much as I hate this mushy stuff, I know that he loves you, and he wouldn't ever hurt you Brooke'. I smiled over at him, 'yeah I know that, it's Haley you have to convince not me'. Nathan looked over at her in the bedroom and smiled, 'Is she taking some of your clothes with her?' I slightly laughed, 'Yeah, she thinks I won't miss them because of all the other clothes I have'. Nathan nodded like he was confused, 'right...', I laughed and so did he.

'Knock Knock', said a voice behind the door. I looked over as Rachel came through the door smiling. 'Hey girl', she smiled walking over to hug me. 'Hey Rach', I laughed as her glittering arms came around my neck. 'Your gonna have an awesome weekend girl, I guarantee It', she smiled releasing me from her grasp. I gave her a small smile and looked at the floor, as I placed my hands firmly in the front pockets of my jeans. 'Hey pretty girl', said a familiar voice and I looked up to see Lucas with a bag around his shoulder. 'Boyfriend, HI...' I yelled jumping in his arms. He laughed as he wrapped his strong arms around my back. I smiled ecstatically tightening my grip around his neck, 'I'm so happy you here Luke', I said calmly, closing my eyes. Lucas smiled as I brought my head to meet his, 'I love you Lucas Scott'. He smiled and nodded looking into my eyes, 'and I love you Brooke Davis'. I grinned and bit my lip. Still wrapped up in his grasp, I curled my legs around his waist and felt his warm, tender lips meet mine. I kissed him repeatedly, and smiled as I pulled away. 'This does mean you're coming with us right?' I asked hopefully. He nodded, 'Yeah this means I'm coming with you.. .', I smiled and tightened my grip around his neck. 'Great', pulling him into a hug.


	2. Chapter 2

Arriving at the cabin I pushed open the car door and stepped out into the crunchy snow under my feet, I stopped and smiled as everyone else got out of the car. 'I'm so glad you're here with me baby', I smiled as Lucas slowly wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me gently on the cheek. 'I'm glad to be here.' Haley rolled her eyes and walked past us, 'come on you two, lets sort out where we're sleeping'. I smiled and looked over at her, 'Okay we'll be right in'. I again, turned my attention to Lucas, 'You want to room with me right?' I smiled bringing my arms up around his neck. Lucas gave me a small, cute grin and nodded. 'I think we can work something out', I laughed as he kissed me and slightly lifted my feet from the ground. 'Lucas Scott, are you trying to seduce me?' I joked as he brought his lips to my neck.

'Come on you two!' Haley snapped as appeared at the door in front of us. I laughed and slid my hand into Lucas' pulling him into the cabin with me. I walked in and smiled as we both looked around, 'not too shabby', I grinned looking around at everyone. 'Yeah, we'll have quite a good time here guys', Nathan smiled folding his arms. Lucas nodded and looked at me, 'you want to go and pick our room Brooke?' I nodded and followed after him into the hall. 'And where do you expect me to go?' Haley asked becoming quickly frustrated. I looked back at her, 'room with Bevin or Rachel', Haley sighed and folded her arms, 'Brooke, you said you would room with me'. I knew she was only doing this because she hated my boyfriend and wanted to keep us apart. 'Haley, look that was before I knew my boyfriend was coming. I'm just asking you to stay with someone else please?' Lucas stood behind me looking over at a slightly angry Haley. 'Fine, I'll stay with Rachel. Bevin is already busy with skills'. I laughed and was immediately dragged into the master bedroom by Lucas. 'Hello boyfriend', I laughed as he dragged me down onto the bed.

The next morning, I went into the kitchen. Haley sat in the corner of the room reading a book. 'Good morning', I yawned walking over to the coffee maker. 'Hi', she replied back bitterly not taking her eyes off the book. 'Haley come on', I said sitting opposite her on the coffee table. 'I can't believe you're actually mad at me for sharing a room with my boyfriend'. Haley slowly looked up at me, 'It's only because you promised you would stay with me and now I'm stuck with Rachel who has a really bad snoring problem'. I sighed and sat back in my chair, 'I know I said I would stay with you it's just I really wanted to stay with Luke this weekend. I know you wanted to talk about your parent's divorce and stuff but we have time for that when we go home... let's just have fun this weekend'. She gave me a weak, unconvincing nod and returned to her book. I slowly stood and walked over to the breakfast counter, 'morning guys', Rachel smiled walking into the room. 'Hey Rach', I said pouring myself some coffee. 'Haley?' she said walking over to sit next to her. 'Yes?' she replied sarcastically looking up from her book. 'Can I ask you a huge favour girl?' Haley closed her book and placed it on the coffee table, 'depends on what it is'. Rachel nodded, 'Okay, well Nathan and I are gonna go on the tracks a little later and I was wondering if you could go skiing by yourself today and I'll go with you tomorrow'. Haley's face dropped, 'You and Nathan are going together?'. Rachel nodded, 'Yeah, I think he likes me'. I looked over at Haley who looked heartbroken. Rachel had no idea about the feelings Haley had for Nathan. She nodded and attempted to hide her disappointment, 'I'll skip the tracks today and just go tomorrow. I mean Brooke's gonna be busy with Luke all weekend, you and Nathan, and Bevin and Skills, I guess I'll just hang out by myself today'.


End file.
